


Pester

by MYuzuki



Series: Inevitable: Screenshots [8]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Inevitable, Inevitable screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki





	Pester

An Ezra quote again, because I adore him. :D  
This one is from Chapter...28, I think? When Klaus tracks down Ezra and they have the first of their little chats. ;)  
As always, Ezra is portrayed by Francis Cadieux in my head. :)


End file.
